Suicide Squad
by Thetrickytrev
Summary: I love suicide squad and wanted to write my own series. also I don't follow any specific storyline or incarnations of characters. I'm pretty much just picking and choosing from DC canon as I like
1. Suicide Squad Pt 1: Raise The Flag

Suicide Squad

Part One: Raise The Flag

The handcuffs and leg irons held tightly on to Colonel Rick Flag. He was being led by armed soldiers into a secluded office. They threw him into a chair and then stood guard, guns at the ready. A woman sat in a chair across from him, holding several. He had heard of her, nearly everyone had. Amanda "The Wall" Waller was someone who had a reputation, a well deserved reputation as well. On the outside Flag was calm and collected but inside a feeling of dread overcame him. He knew all about Waller and her organizations. If she wasn't working for former President Lex Luthor, she was running A.R.G.U.S or some other damned secret organization, Flag thought.

"Afternoon Colonel", she said, "I don't think those will be necessary". She motioned towards the leg irons and handcuffs. The soldiers removed the cuffs and Flag rubbed his chaffed wrists. "Now Colonel, I'm well aware of who you are and I'm sure you know the same about me. In short, let's cut the bullshit. I am starting a task force and I want you in as squad leader". At first Flag was surprised but then he began to laugh. "I'm sorry, did I miss something funny", Waller asked. Anger crept into her voice.

"You want me in on your little Suicide Squad, don't you?", he asked rhetorically. He had heard all the stories. Reckless, undisciplined criminals going in on missions getting themselves and others killed. "Listen, Waller. I piss on groups like the Suicide Squad, do you understand me?". He leaned in close to make his point. At this point one of the guards cracked him across the back of the head with a nightstick. He fell to the ground, his head bleeding. Waller stood up and put her foot on his throat.

"Now you listen to me, Flag. I piss on washed up, has been war heroes who think they're too good to get there hands a little dirty", she pressed a little harder onto his throat, "We are facing something big here and I need someone like you to lead my squad". She lifted her foot and Flag stood back up. Waller reached into her coat and pulled out a pistol. "Always remember that feeling, Colonel and always remember I said someone like you. There are plenty like you but I'm asking nice. For now". She holstered the pistol. "Do I make myself clear?".

"Crystal, ma'am", Flag said. His head and neck throbbing with pain. Jesus, he thought, it was all true. All the stories about The Wall had been confirmed to him in that short interaction. "When do we start?".

"Well, Colonel like all great teams we need to recruit first". She tossed the files in her hand onto the desk. "These are our prime candidates". Flag looked through the files.

"Quinzel, Lawton, Harkness, Turner, Lincoln", he stopped abruptly. He looked at Waller suspiciously. "Bane? Are you sure? That guy is a monster".

Waller laughed. "Wait until you see the giant shark guy".

To Be Continued in, Part Two: Divide and Conquer


	2. Suicide Squad Pt2: Divide and Conquer

Part Two: Divide and Conquer

Floyd Lawton, alias Deadshot, was 200 meters away from his target but to him it may as well have been 200 millimeters. The heat was so thick he thought it might stop his bullets. The nanite compound had been intentionally isolated in the desert outside of the middle eastern city of Qurachi to prevent any bio-weapons from escaping. Members of the Basilisk terrorist cell had infiltrated the building a day ago and Deadshot had been dispatched post-haste. Waller had been very keen on sending Deadshot. Deadshot knew there was some ulterior motive behind this but didn't pry to deep. Some secret facility underneath the lab trying to clone Superman or Wonder Woman or some such shit was his most prominent theory. Regardless of what they were doing, Deadshot had his job. His eyepiece locked onto to the four targets on the second floor. He eased his finger towards the trigger. Now the fun starts, he thought. With four earth shattering booms, four 50 caliber sniper bullets sailed through the air. They soared towards the building like beautiful high caliber angels of death. Blowing through concrete, steel, armor, skulls and then concrete again. Four shots, four dead bodies. As Deadshot looked into the building he saw blood and gray matter sprayed like a Jackson Pollack. To him it was as beautiful as any sunset. He was packing up his gear when A.R.G.U.S arrived in their loud helicopters, holding their loud guns. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only professional that works anymore, he thought as he sneaked away. A.R.G.U.S was going to get the headlines but Deadshot was getting the money.

Deadshot reached his extraction point where the private plane waited. He climbed on board, took off his helmet and laid his head back on the seat. He didn't notice the man sitting across from him or that the lights were all off.

"Mr. Lawton, I presume", Rick Flag said as he turned on the light above him. Deadshot went for his pistol but as soon as it was clear of his holster Flag took it away. "I don't think this will be necessary", he slid out the clip and handed it back to Deadshot. "Amanda Waller sent me", Flag said.

"Excuse me Colonel but when did on of our countries great patriots start working for The Wall", Deadshot asked dryly. "You don't seem like the average recruit".

"She convinced me", Flag said

"She does that", Lawton replied. Deadshot relaxed after this. He knew why Flag was here. "So Waller has another suicide mission, huh? Is she finally sending us after the asshole in the red tights?".

"I haven't been briefed yet, in fact you're the first recruit I've talked to. Seeing as how you have extensive experience with the Squad I thought I'd come to you first", Flag said. "We already have one member in custody at Arkham Asylum. George Harkness and Ben Turner have already been recruited. I was hoping you'd help me obtain the last three remaining recruits". He handed over the files. Deadshot flipped through.

"You've already gotten Bronze Tiger and Boomerang,", he flipped through the dossiers. He came to Killer Frost. "Ahhh the ice queen, she'll come quietly. King Shark on the other hand. Lets just say I hope we catch him in a generous mood". Deadshot came to the last file. His eyes opened wide, then he laughed. "Waller has truly outdone herself this time. Harley Quinn? I just hope the Clown Prince doesn't tag along". Deadshot handed the folders back to Flag. "These are all professionals, we should have no issues with them". As Deadshot spoke, Flag watched him very carefully. Conversation with another human being was not a natural environment for Floyd Lawton. It was like in those circuses where bears rode bicycles; it was a neat trick but everyone knew that it wasn't real.

"We have the last known locations of King Shark and Killer Frost, the only issue is with obtaining our last member", Flag handed over the last dossier. Deadshot took it and opened it. For a brief second, not even noticeable to the untrained eye, panic flashed across Deadshot's face.

"And I thought Waller was crazy for wanting Quinn", he said.


	3. Suicide Squad Pt 3: Bane

Suicide Squad Part Three: The Man They Call Bane

Blackgate Penitentiary sits in Gotham Bay like a turd that wont flush. Ugly, surrounded by water and, of course, black. It housed some of Gotham's most dangerous criminals, the ones not crazy enough for Arkham. In the deepest, darkest corners of that hell hole there is so much evil you can practically smell it. Violence and fear permeate every aspect of life there. Except for one man. The man they call Bane. He was born in a prison, one much worse than Blackgate. In Blackgate there were rules, not in Pena Dura. In Pena Dura, Bane had been king but now he was just another prisoner. Or so everyone thought. He sat in the middle of his cell, legs crossed and his hands on his knees. His body was there but his mind was gone, far beyond the walls of Blackgate. Bane had been contacted by a man a few days ago. He didn't give his name or anything else just showed Bane two photographs and a blueprint for a few seconds each. To Bane that was all the time in the world. He remembered their faces. One: strong square jaw, graying crew cut hair, military man by his guess. Two: cold dead eyes, black mustache and short black hair. The second one seemed familiar to Bane. The blueprint was the important part though. It was the blue print to Blackgate Penitentiary, with a white X over a certain spot, a date and a time written at the top. Bane had went to the where the white x was. A maintenance room with an electrical box and some cleaning supplies. Nothing special. The date written on the paper was todays, the time was one hour away. Bane was ready.

As much as Bane knew, there were still variables he could never have figured out. Rick Flag and Deadshot had those covered. The plan was a simple one. The first step was to get Deadshot inside the prison. Easy enough for a man of his skills and reputation. When the plane landed, fifteen officers from the Major Crimes Unit were there to greet Deadshot. Luckily an anonymous caller had tipped off the MCU. He would be held at Blackgate for a few days until a trial could be arranged. Now came the hard part, for Flag at least. He would have to swim from the bay all the way out to Blackgate. For a man of his physical condition this was difficult but achievable. He put on his diving suit and set out at exactly 18:00 hours, 2 hours before the show was to go on the road. He swam non-stop for 55 minutes, arriving early than expected. His muscles throbbed with pain, screaming at his brain to stop. He pushed on, just like he had done time and time before.

When Flag started swimming, Deadshot had only one simple job to do; distraction at any means necessary. He would sneak away, get into the console room and then see how things went from there. On the inside of Blackgate there was one reliable source of goods and information and Deadshot was looking right at him. Oswald Cobblepot sat in the corner of the cafeteria, biting the heads off of fish on a silver platter. He was flanked by two big bodyguards. As Deadshot approached their boss, one of them stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mista Cobblepott ain't seein' no visitas right now". Deadshot grabbed the arm and heard the loud crack followed by screaming. The guard held his broken arm and fell to the floor. Some guards looked over suspiciously

"Nothing to see here", Cobblepot shouted to the whole cafeteria. "Lawton! It's good to see you again, my boy!". Cobblepot stood and offered Deadshot his hand. They shook and both took a seat. He called over the second bodyguard and pointed to the one on the ground. "Will you get this sad sack of shit out of here? Now, Lawton, what is it that you of all people could need from the Penguin?". He smiled a crooked smile.

"I need a key card, level 4 access to the main cell control room. I need it fast too", Deadshot said.

"Well lucky for you, I happen to have one of those in my possession", he smiled that crooked smile again, "but it will cost you a pretty penny".

"I don't have any money but I do have something I know you'll like. A favor. Anything you ask from me and I cant say no", Deadshot said. Cobblepots face tightened up, he was thinking it over.

"A favor from Deadshot is valuable, indeed. All right, my son, you've got a deal", Cobblepot said. They shook hands again and Cobblepot pulled him in close. "Meet my guard by cell number 58, in 15 minutes", he said in a hoarse whisper.

Bane had been counting, it was time to move. He leaned out of his cell and called a guard over. The guard opened the cell and put the leg and handcuffs on him. He passed by a cell where two men stood. He recognized the one man from the photo. Deadshot looked at Bane, quickly flashed the key card at him. Then he looked at the guard behind Bane and dragged his finger across his throat. The message was clear, lose the guard. Deadshot made his way to the control room, slid the card and slipped in before any one could see. The guard didn't hear him enter so he tapped him on the shoulder and socked him with a hard left to the temple. Out like a light. Lawton looked at the time, only a few more minutes until the place was gonna off like a roman candle. While Bane was lead to the bathroom by the guard, he quickly scanned the area. He saw the maintenance closet.

Deadshot needed to make sure they wouldn't be able to watch the video feeds and see him and Bane escape. He took his finger and jammed it into the back of his throat. He violently puked onto the ground and saw what he was looking for. A small plastic bag containing one experimental EMP bomb. One blast from this bad boy and their circuits were fried. No trace of Deadshot would be seen on these cameras. Deadshot hit all the cell release buttons and then planted the bomb.

Bane heard the cell doors open and for a second there was silence. Then chaos erupted like a volcano. Prisoners ran out of their cells attacking guards, some were killed in a matter of seconds. One prisoner got a hold of a guards machine gun. That's when Bane sprinted towards the maintenance room, plowing through guards and prisoners alike. He reached the room and ripped the grate out of the floor. It had been weakened. He jumped in to the tunnel below and the man from the other photo was there in a black wet suit.

"Take off your jumpsuit", Flag said. Bane took of his prisoner jumpsuit. Flag handed him a wet suit. Flag turned around and noticed the two dead bodies laying on the tunnel floor and that Flag was putting Banes suit on one of the bodies. Deadshot entered the tunnel. Flag took out the EMP detonator and with the press of a button, all of Deadshot's actions in the past hour were erased. Now came the more simple part. Deadshot took off his jump suit and put on the other body. Flag began to rip a gas main off the wall.

"In their daring escape the prisoners known as Deadshot and Bane triggered a gas main explosion that completely charred their bodies, now to Jack Ryder with your on the spot coverage", Deadshot said. As he spoke Flag planted a brick of C4. "If all goes well then that's what they'll be saying on the six o'clock news", Deadshot said. The three crawled out of the tunnel to the sewage disposal. Flag hit the detonator and the whole building rocked with the explosion. They escaped to a boat Flag had "acquired" from the guards. As they were headed into open waters, and their extraction point, Bane finally spoke.

"It's safe to assume you're not hear to kill me, I suppose?, Bane said. Deadshot laughed.

"Well not directly kill you. We were sent by Amanda Waller. Welcome to the Suicide Squad", Deadshot said. He extended his hand and Bane shook it.


	4. Suicide Squad Pt 4: The Wall

Suicide Squad Part Four: Between The Wall and A Hard Place

George "Digger" Harkness, alias Captain Boomerang, fucking hated Amanda Waller. He hated Checkmate and ARGUS. He hated the Suicide Squad program. He hated Deadshot too. These paled in comparison to how much he really, really hated Amanda Waller. She walked into the containment room at Checkmate headquarters. Harkness's chains held him to the floor as she entered and took a seat. "I'm going to ask you..nicely for the last time, Harkness. You go on this mission and I'll take off three years of your sentence", Waller said. She slides the folder onto the desk. Harkness picked up the folder and spits on it and throws it back at Waller. Waller sighed and stood up. She kicks Harkness in the chest, her heels leaving a tiny trickle of blood. His head hit the concrete floor and he let out a loud groan. "Ahhhh, you black bitch", Harkness groaned. She kicked him again, this time in the gut and he coughed up blood.

"If you think this is rough, you just wait until we bring in the car battery and the jumper cables", she said with a smirk. She reached down and lifted him up only to sock him in the jaw with a left that sent him back to the ground. She adjusted her suit and walked out, stopping at one of the guards. "Give him an hour in isolation to convince him". Waller left the cell and walked over to her next appointment.

This one is gonna be a bitch, Waller thought. Dr. Harleen Quinzel had once been an eminent psychologist but now she was a completely different animal. Totally unpredictable and, in all honesty, she scared the shit out of Amanda Waller. Quinn was no two-bit hack like Boomerang, she was gonna have to bring out the big guns against her. The Wall had one trick up her sleeve though, one last card to play. One last wild card. "Tiger, bring in the prisoner", she said into her communicator.

Ben Turner, alias Bronze Tiger, had been dispatched at 03:00 hours into Gotham City to apprehend a high profile target. Waller had personally called him into her office. She handed him a dossier. "This is deep cover stuff, Ben, shadow protocol and if anything goes wrong you're on your own. You understand what I'm asking of you right?" Tiger looked over the dossier and even though he was scared, he knew he couldn't refuse. Waller had done too much for him, he couldn't walk away now.

"I'll suit up, tell the pilot to keep the engine running", Ben said. He stood up to walk out of the office. Waller stood with him, as she always would, and spoke to him.

"Ben, I talked to my superiors about you leading the squad but...they insisted on Flag. I should have known better. There's already one too many black people in charge around here for their liking", she spoke bitterly.

"Have you considered, ma'am, that perhaps Colonel Flag is just the better one for the job?", he asked.

Waller laughed. "One day you'll learn. In this business it's never about who's best for the job. It's about who the stuffed shirt assholes in their thousand dollar suits and congressional meetings feel safe around. You're dismissed Ben". Ben nodded and turned away. "Oh and Ben, be careful out there. That's an order. The last guy we sent after The Joker didn't come back and the one before that did come back. Without a head".


	5. Suicide Squad Pt 5

Chapter 5: Catch A Tiger By His Toe

Bronze Tiger had to admit, this plan was insane. The plan being of course to kidnap The Joker as a bargaining chip against Harley Quinn. Waller had sent him for two reason. One, he was the most likely to bring Joker back alive and second, he was the only one Waller trusted. He never questioned her, he owed her that much. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what it was about Flag that she mistrusted so much. He was a war hero, a celebrated commanding officer. Waller had a bee in her bonnet about wanting Tiger to lead the squad. He was glad they had decided to not let him. Ever since his time with the League of Assassins he wasn't sure about his leadership skills. Having others lives in his hands, even these criminals, scared the shit out of him. He was thinking about all this when the pilot yelled back at him, "Two minutes till the drop!". He put on his parachute and took a deep breath. As soon as he jumped, Ben Turner would be no more. He could only be Bronze Tiger; without mercy or fear. He would hunt for the Joker to the ends of the earth if necessary.

Unknown to Bronze Tiger, Joker had taken up residence in the Iceberg Lounge. Ever since Penguin was sent to Blackgate he was watching over the little waddling bastards club. His guards patrolled the perimeter of the club, with snipers on the roof. Joker was expecting a guest, one Jonathan Crane alias Scarecrow. Crane was running low on compounds to make his fear toxin and ever since Joker had killed all of the other suppliers, he had a corner on the market. Five full crates of the toxin were ready for Crane to come get.

Tiger had been given profiles of all the major criminal gangs in Gotham City. His intel told him that a big transaction between Scarecrow and Joker was under way. Waller had told her to contact someone named Selina Kyle in order to find out more about Joker. He stood on the rooftop, waiting for her. "Not many people can sneak up on me, don't feel too bad", Tiger said.

"Hello there, kitty cat", Selina purred at him, "so you're the Bronze Tiger, hmmm?" she circled around him, looking him up and down.

"That's what they keep telling me", he said, "if you could tell me what I need to know about Joker". He was growing impatient. The longer he stayed here, the more of a chance some unwanted vigilantes would show up. He knew Catwoman kept company with the Batman and he didn't need that problem, not right now.

"Someone is a little tense, aren't they? Listen kitty cat, I'll tell you all about The Joker under one condition", she held up one finger and motioned for him to come closer. He moved in close and she whispered into his ear, "I get to tag along to take out the clown".

"No, no way", he said, "I don't need any civilians tagging along on this, screwing things up". She laughed and took a step back gesturing to her outfit.

"Do I look like a civilian to you?", she moved in close to him, "I promise I'll behave kitty cat. Cross my heart and hope to die".

"Fine but just stay out of my way", Tiger said.

"No promises Kitty cat", Selina purred. She turned around and Tiger looked her up and down. Jesus Christ, this is gonna be hard he thought.

Scarecrow skulked into the Iceberg Lounge with his two bodyguards at his side. Look at that little creep, thought Joker. "Scarecrow, you sulking bastard, how are you?", he asked.

"Do you have my toxin, clown", Scarecrow asked impatiently. He hated the Joker, he hated having to do business with him even more. He loathed his unpredictable nature, it went against his calculating. Even an eminent psychologist like Crane couldn't figure him out and that scared the shit out of Crane. Crane didn't like having the shit scared out of him. "I have a tight schedule to keep".

"Of course, of course. Your schedule of scaring children and getting the shit beaten out of you the Batman on a regular basis. Tight schedule indeed", Joker cackled madly. Spraying acid from his flower into the guards face, burning it off. The guard screamed and fell to the ground. "Good thing you brought two, eh?", cackling again he led Scarecrow to the crates of toxins. Joker cracked open one of the crates and handed Scarecrow one of the vials. He loaded into the wrist mounted sprayer. Time for a field test, Crane thought. He grabbed a Joker thug and sprayed them in the face with the fear gas. The thug dropped to the ground, screaming.

While the deal was going down, Bronze Tiger and Catwoman were scaling the side of the Iceberg Lounge. Two snipers sat on the roof, rifles across their laps. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Hello boys, sleeping on the job?", she purred. The two grabbed their rifles and stood up. Catwomans whip shot out and with a deafening crack the first guards rifle went flying. The second guard felt a tap on the shoulder and turned. Tiger shattered his jaw with a solid right cross. Catwoman rushed the first guard as he went for his rifle on the ground. She drop kicked him in the side of the head and he went limp like a rag doll. She certainly can handle herself, Tiger thought. Tiger picked up one of the rifles.

The thug began to scream and writhe on the ground, while Scarecrow watched and observed the effects. The thug looked up at the roof screaming about a tiger. Interesting side effect, Crane pondered. Curiosity struck him and he looked up to the glass domed ceiling. He gasped when he saw Catwoman and some other vigilante aiming rifles at the ceiling. "Joker, get down!", Crane screamed. He dove behind the crates as Jokers men opened fire. Two high powered rifle shots rang and the glass shattered. Rifle shots rang out, one after another and Jokers thugs dropped. Finally all the shooting stopped and Crane crawled out of his hiding. Smoke was everywhere and he was crawling on the ground. He saw Tiger and went to spray him with toxin. Tiger spun and broke Cranes arm with a sharp snap. Crane screamed and Joker rolled out from under some debris. "These costumed assholes...dropping shit on me..hugghh!", Joker mumbled to himself until Cat's whip wrapped around his throat. "Well kitty cat looks like we got your prey", Catwoman said. Tiger through a bag over his head and knocked him out. "We'll have to work together again some time", she said. She turned around to inspect the damage. When she turned back around Tiger was gone. "Why do they always do that?", she pouted and turned away.

Tiger flagged down the helicopter with his prisoner in tow. It looks like Waller had her wild card now.


End file.
